Frisk's Diary
Day One I'm not sure why I'm writing this diary, to be honest. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm planning to run away from home. Maybe I should explain myself, in case anyone reads this. Well, a few months ago, when my little brother was born, my parents started acting strange. My mother stopped paying attention to my dad and me, and my dad started staying at work more. I knew why, too. My dad didn't couldn't enjoy himself at home, so he stayed at work. My mom thought he was having an affair, but the scary thing was, she didn't even care. And my mother dotes upon my brother, quite literally to the point of apathy. You see why I want to leave. Day Two Today I am going to prepare my for my running away. I don't really think that I need many supplies, though. I could just shoplift or something. I don't know. I just am going to grab a backpack, throw some things in it and run. Day Four I didn't write yesterday because I was busy climbing. Climbing Mt. Ebott. The view is beautiful, and I'm only halfway there. There's a cave behind me that piques my interest. I think I'll explore it. Day Five Exploring that cave was a huge mistake! I explored most of the cave, and in the darkness, I neglected the fact that there was a hole. I fell in, God knows how far. Luckily, I had this diary with me. My fall was softened by a bed of yellow flowers, but I still passed out. I am very glad that I still have this diary. I got up, and walked through a doorway, and to my shock, a flower greeted me. He introduced himself as Flowey the Flower. And then the strangest thing happened. Everything went black. I seemed to glow red. Then Flowey told me to collect these "friendliness pellets". As these white...things came at me, I just stood there. There was excruciating pain, as the thing hit me. I looked up angrily at the magnified form of Flowey above me. He sneered down at me, and I ran from the things. It seemed to severely anger Flowey. Suddenly, the things surrounded me, spinning to quickly for me to escape. The sphere constricted, getting closer and closer to my body. When it was inches away, it disappeared. I looked up and saw Flowey on fire, screaming, an unfamiliar figure next to him. I barely felt sorry. Then the world went back to normal. The figure in front of me introduced herself as "Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins". She told me that I was the first human to come there for a long time. This struck me as unfair, as I didn't know what she was. She offered to show me through the catacombs, and I agreed. She walked off, but I noticed that she was wearing a purple dress-thing with a strange symbol on it. I pondered this as I followed her. I walked into a purple-pink, tattered-castle sort of place. The shadow of the Ruins loomed over me, and it filled me with determination. I felt rejuvenated. The pain fromFlowey's "friendliness pellets" was gone, washed away as if by water. I followed Toriel into the Ruins. Inside, she showed me how to "operate" the place through puzzles. She continued, and I followed. In the next room, there was a small canal in the floor with a bridge over it, which I thought was strange. Anyway, Toriel told me to press several switches. I obliged. The next room contained an ecru training dummy. Oddly, Toriel told me to talk to it. Category:Stories